1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices used to remove weeds and other unwanted plants from gardens, lawns and other plant growing areas. The new device provides a simple means to engage or snag the base of the weed or plant in order to pull the entire plant including roots from the soil.
2. Description of Related Art
There are currently in use various devices for removal of plants and weeds from the soil of lawns, gardens and other plant growing areas. Common examples of such well known devices include the hoe, rake with ridged teeth, trowels or small pointed shovels and claw hand tools which have one or more prongs for digging into the soil. These devices have handles of varying lengths usually short for use with one hand when kneeling or bending or of a length such that the user may stand when using the device to dig in the soil.
Other more complex devices and machines exist such as small motor operated discs and trowel devices for more extensive turning of the soil including removing plants. Also much large tractor accessories exist for use in farming.
The present invention provides a simple method to remove a plant or weed by using a hook to snag or grip the plant at the point the roots are in the soil and to pull the plant out of the soil. The plant puller may also be pushed into the soil to grip the plant on the roots under the soil if necessary to pull the roots and above surface plant from the soil. The plant puller may have a handle of sufficient length for use by a person in an upright position or be of other length depending on the persons desired use.